Taken Out of the Blue
by Th3Qu1et0ne
Summary: Highschool is a time to find yourself. We had to discover ourselves in the most basic meaning of the word. Think that's hard enough? Try saving the world while you're at it. Add hormones into the equation and you're in over your head like I am.


**A/N**

 **Hello those of you who may be reading this. This is my second attempt at this story and there's much more planning involved this time. For the time being this is a preview of the story itself. I'll start uploading once a week once I have 20 chapters written. Before you read it, check my profile as this AU has our dex holders owning different Pokemon than in the manga. Also, Emerald's character is practically an OC as he was my least favorite dex holder (pre-white2 black2.) Finally, if you were expecting ALL the dex holders, I'm sorry to inform you that that is too many characters for me to juggle at the beginning of the AU and so, Dia, Pearl, and Platnium will play extremely small roles and Whitwo and Lacktwo, X and Y, and Sun and Moon will not be in this story at all. In fact, no Pokemon (many a couple exceptions) from gen 6 and on will be featured in this story. This story's goal is to get away from character's who are fazed by nothing, have the answer to everything, and are completely understanding of everything. Finally, I hope to start posting February 2019.**

"My name is Blue Aoi and on my honor I swear that I will get Yellow back," I declared looking into Red's furious molten eyes.

"Your honor? What does that word even mean to a liar and a theif? Screw you Blue and screw Yellow too! If she closes the door on us then I'll just make sure to lock it, so she doesn't have a way in anymore!" Red shouted back at me.

Ok. Time Out! Flag on the play and all that jazz. Let's start over.

My name's Blue Aoi and until recently I have been kidnapped against my will. That's still not the beginning though… Ahhh if Green were here he would know how to deliver the message properly. Hmmm, I could start at the very beginning of this mess but that would take waaay too long. I guess I'll start at the beginning of the middle. That's where stuff started to get freaky anyway. Fair warning: This is not your average school tale. There is mystery and adventure with raging hormones. Most people try to find themselves in high school. We had to discover ourselves in the most basic meaning of the word. Ugh.. My ramblings won't make anything clearer, so I should probably just start telling it. Just know, you will be confused because we didn't know what the heck was going on either!

 **Ch 1: That One Time I Was Kidnaped**

I Slowly opened my eyes. Something felt incredibly… wrong. Like when you wake up at a friends house or a one night stand just without the possibility of regret… not that I would know anything about that. Anyway it was an "Oh Shit" moment where confusion just takes over and you don't remember your name, the day of the week (it was Saturday), and you're generally so disoriented that you couldn't find your way out of a box.

I gave my bleary mind a second to get ahold of myself. Obviously my name is still Blue Aoi, check. I'm an 17-year-old girl, check. I have just above waist length brown hair, check. And that was it. There was no recollection of how I got there or what I was doing there. As far as the room I was in went, it had pale blue walls and I was lying on a doctor office patient's bed. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a swivel chair and a desk.

I stood a bit shakily wondering if Celeste was behind this. My sister and I had a very… complicated relationship. Like one time… nothing. No memories were appearing in my mind's eye. I could picture my sister's face and "see" her and even conjure up appropriate feelings toward her, but there was nothing to go with them.

"I'm too old for dementia!" I cry aloud.

"Do you always scream for no reason?" a bored voice coming from the door asked.

I had to do a double take because I was sure there was no one there before.

"how-when did- have you been there all along?" I stuttered out to the sandy brown haired boy.

"Look I can't be bothered to be both your babysitter and concierge. Don't move, even if you're able to, someone will be with you in a second."

What A Jerk. Anger boiled within the confusion I was already feeling. This guy was making a pretty crappy first impression and that made my bad mood even worse.

So, instead of not moving, I waited a few a beats after he closed the door behind him, and I reached for the knob and eased it open slowly just in time to see his figure turn the hallway's corner. I decided that putting, as much distance between my "babysitter" and myself was the best move I could make and I took off in the other direction, or at least I tried to. My legs decided they had enough of this "moving" nonsense and seized up prompting me to face plant.

I had a mini panic attack, as I couldn't move my legs. They were just gone!

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Crap was an understatement. Here I was just lying, facedown I might add, in an unfamiliar hallway with a jerk, who had a superiority complex, incoming any second.

"My, my someone doesn't like to do what they're told," speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Forget about that! Call 9-11 or something! I can't feel my legs!"

"Hmmmm I could do that. But a man doesn't find himself in this situation that often. Here I was just doing my rounds and following protocol and now there's a girl lying helpless on the ground before me," he said with a psychotic smile.

"If you touch me you won't live to tell your buddies about it," I threatened. But inside I was panicking quite a bit because he was right, I was helpless.

"But if I can't touch you then how on earth am I too get you back in the nurse's office?" his question was about as innocent as the smile on his face.

"Screw you!" I shout back at him.

"If you insist," he replied with his expression becoming a smirk.

He then moved towards me and I promptly started to scream. Undeterred, he still came at me and a cold terror took root in the back of my throat. I was no longer aware if I was screaming or not because all I could hear was the blood rush in my ears causing a terrible, terrible pounding that drowned everything out. I could only watch as he picked me up with a small shake of his head. To be clear this wasn't bridle style or slung over the shoulder. He picked me up the same way you pick up a trash can, careful that the only body part that touches it, is your hands.

In my panicked stupor, I started thinking about how jacked he must be. You don't just lift a hundred thirty pounds of dead weight off the floor and sling her like a trash bag without a bit of manpower. As soon as I caught myself thinking this I started laughing.

The boy put me down back on the patient bed with an "are you crazy" look.

"You may be psychotic you know that?" he asked.

"Me? I was thinking the same about you!" I got out between gasps of laughter.

"Doc, whatever you did, you might want to double check. She's acting weird" he said to the door."

"Is that so? Well this business isn't an exact science, so that's not hard to believe, a balding man with a white lab coat and dark sunglasses replied while walking through the door. "I think that's all we need from you today, Green, you can go do whatever it is you kids do now days."

"Thanks doc. Smell ya later!" and Green left. No parting words, no apologies, and no explanation of his erratic behavior. Meanwhile I couldn't get myself to stop laughing.

"My my," doc said, "Looks like Green wasn't exaggerating. Well my dear, I'm sorry but you'll have to go back under for a little bit he said while releasing a Pokemon.

My protest died in my throat, as I was already unconscious.

An undisclosed time later

I woke up with a groan. I began to sit-up and stretch my arms when I noticed there was someone already there. A girl my age sat on the swivel chair reading a book. Well she was. She decided I was more interesting and was now staring at me.

"I see you're up, Blue," she commented.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Right, I forgot that your first watcher was Green," she said with an eye roll. "My name's Crystal but everyone calls me Crys… well most people do. There, now you know my name and I know yours so we're even," Crys stated matter of factly.

"So can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Ahhh that's a… difficult topic. I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Now can you tell me if anything aches or do you have a sense of nausea?"

"Ummm, no?" I said slowly.

"Any desire to laugh manically?"

"Not as far as I know?" Am I missing something here?

Crys looked at me apologetically, " I really wish I could tell you. The closest I can do is say you've had… a sort of operation." There were some side effects and I don't think Green was equipped to handle the situation… and he kinda made it worse… a lot worse.

"Green's the git with the brown sandy hair?"

"Watch it! He may be a git but he's also a personal friend of mine."

"He was practically undressing me with his eyes as I was paralyzed on the ground! I think I can call him a git!"

Crys started laughing at that.

"How on earth is that funny! "I demanded.

"I've known Green a few years now and have seen countless girls throw themselves at him. I find it funny because I've never seen him leer at a girl. Ever. And if what you're saying is true, and I'm not saying I believe you for certain, then I can name a dozen girls off the top of my head who would kill to be in whatever situation you were in."

My sarcastic comment died in my throat as the door opened again. "Doc" walked in with his lab coat and clipboard.

"Ahh Professor Blaine, she just woke up and there seem to be no lingering side effect," Crys reported to Doc.

"Good I feared the worse," the newly revealed professor mused, "That's all for now Crys.

Crys gave me a reassuring smile and walked out the door. I didn't know what to make of that girl. She looked the part of your average school girl and was pretty enough but gave off a nerd vibe. However, it also sounded like she had at least a hand in whatever social structure this place had.

"Care to join me for a walk?" Professor Blaine asked. " I'll answer any question you ask, assuming I know the answer and its not classified," he promised.

"Then lead on "Doc," I said dryly.

He gave a short laugh and walked out the room.

I followed him down some narrow hallways until we came to an elevator. Turns out we were on the 3rd floor of the building. He pushed the lobby button and we had kinda an awkward elevator ride. After the doors beeped open we walked into a pretty spacious lobby that was only sparsely populated. I couldn't help but notice that there weren't any adults except the receptionist who looked suspiciously like Nurse Joy.

Professor Blaine opened the door for me and we walked out into a courtyard with tall buildings on the four corners. We both started on the walking path.

"Now, before we get to your questions, I'll give a general explanation," he said. "There is no other way to tell you this, you have been kidnapped.

He paused to give me time for my inevitable freak out.

"What! H-h why!"

He simply raised his hand, prompting me to stop my torrent of stuttering questions.

"All in due time, my dear. Now I'm sure you're wondering what this place is. I'd like to welcome you to Smite High. You have been enrolled here without your consent, which concerns you greatly, I'm sure. However, you will come to find that this is where you belong, Blue. You see this is a talent high school. Everyone one here is uniquely qualified to become a very powerful person one day. I mean this in every sense of the word "powerful."

"What kind of 'talents' are you referring to?" I asked.

"In the outside world they're known by many names: quirks, magic, etc. However, the most common term for them is super powers. The scientific term is vagary.

"You're telling me I have super powers!" I blurted out. This was getting stranger and stranger. The man was obviously off his rocker!"

"Not yet. They will manifest around your 18th birthday. It could be sooner, but usually it's a little later."

"How can you be certain I'll get them then."

"That, I'm afraid, is classified."

"Well can you tell me what's going to make me get them," I asked, humoring him.

"I can. About five years ago, the legendary Pokemon of Ideals appeared. It is by this Pokemons power that these vagaries started appearing.

"Ok, so I've been kidnapped and will get super powers or these "vagaries." That doesn't explain why I can't remember my sister, childhood, where I'm from, or anything else!"

"You had a memory procedure done," he said as if he were talking about the weather.

I stopped walking, too stunned to slap the crap out of him like I should have.

"A memory procedure what does that mean?" I asked, bracing myself for his reply.

"In short, any memories stored in the personality part of your brain has been erased. You still know how to talk, walk, perform arithmetic, even who the 53rd president of Kanto is ( I did, it was President Chase), but when it comes to personal relationships… well you're going to find only blanks."

"And did this!" I demanded.

He simply responded with a nod. I hardly even noticed the regretful flash that registered on his face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said while storming up to him and slapping his face with all my might. Seeing a red hand imprint left on his right cheek was extremely satisfying.

"Anyway," he continued as if nothing happened, "it didn't completely take the first try and you were left with some pretty nasty side effects. Among them were: spastic paralysis, paranoia, hysteria, and random brain activity that was so severe it made people with ADHD look like… well you get the point."

"Why?" I asked in merely a whisper.

"It's standard procedure for all students. Vagaries can be highly volatile when they manifest. It also appears that emotion causes unexpected flares of power. If you're memories were left intact you could present a huge danger to not only yourself, but others as well.

"So I can get them back after I can control my powers?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the adult's brain is not as flexible as a child's. After your 18th birthday, if you try to add memories to the human brain, even if they're real, it ill reject them.

"This is crap! You take away my memories permanently because one day I'm going to develop super powers! I think I've humored you enough. You're a lunatic!"

As I was yelling, Professor Blaine went ghost white.

I followed my eyes to my hand I was using to gesture with. I gasped in shock as the entirety of it had gone red. Not fire truck red or cherry red, this was a blood red that was the perfect shade of fury.

"When's your birthday Ms. Aoi?"

"Look you know everything about me, I'm sure you know my birthday," I said while neither of our eyes left my arm.

"Humor this last question, please."

"June 1st," I whispered, still not believing my eyes.

"I see, well it's only fair to tell you that this is the result of your vagary. It will revert to normal in time, but I suggest finding an arm covering of some kind as this isn't common place yet. And seeing as how you don't find me a credible source, I assume you have no more questions for me?"

"No-I mean yes… I mean I believe you," I called out. I was more surprised to find out that I did. He had no reason to lie and didn't hide the ugly facts either. It's also hard to argue when there's proof attached to you. "please answer my questions."

He smiled and replied "of course, I did promise."

"Where are my Pokemon?"

"Pokemon memories are much harder to erase, specifically dark types so their memory modification is taking longer. I'd say they'll be returned to you sometime this week. Maybe 3 days.

"So what is this place?"

"This is Smite. An institute to train young adults with blossoming vagaries."

"I got that, I mean how did it get here?"

"5 years ago, an ex-gym leader founded this school to help shape his vision in of the world."

"And what is that vision?"

"I imagine you'd have to ask him."

"And what, I'm just suppose to live here secluded from my family? Wait, do they even know where I am?"

"Yes, we provide all housing and meal arrangements. As for your family, they know you're safe but they do not know your whereabouts."

"And the police don't get involved?"

"The police have searched for this place for the last 5 years and they could search 500 more and expect the same result. We are completely isolated."

"Will I ever get to leave?"

"Yes, one way or another after graduation Smite will be in your past," he said ominously. Until then I suggest you get ready for the welcome ceremony. There's about 400 people here all together with around 100 per class ranging from senior to freshmen. We have a total of 109 new students and you all will have to go through the initiation tonight."

"What is the initiation?"

"Ahhh that's classified of course."

"Figures," I scoffed with an eye roll. "So now what?"

"Now I'll bring you to the Admin Hall. The Headmaster is going to give a sort of orientation. Please, this way.

I followed him out of the courtyard past the pointy building. He navigated expertly through the campus and even held out a protective arm to stop me from colliding with a skater boy on a skateboard.

"Sorry!" He called out, not bothering to turn around.

Professor Blaine sighed saying, "Just our residential hooligan.

After another minute or two of walking he stopped in front of an unimpressive square building that had an "A" on it.

"This is the admin building. All that's here are various records and offices."

"Wow, it's great… I guess?" I commented, trying to be polite.

"Not much of a looker, eh? The admin figured if they were out of sight then they would be out of mind."

"No point in reminding us all we've been kidnapped I guess."

Anyway, no one can get in without a pass, so I'll walk you in but then you'll be in the admin's capable hands." He scanned his ID card he was wearing on his lanyard and a satisfying beep rang out and I could hear a lock unlocking. He grabbed the handle and hoisted it open. I stepped through but he didn't.

"Bye, Blue. I hope to see you in one of my classes."

"Hey Doc!" I called before the door closed, "I won't forget who erased my memories." With that, the door clanged shut and I was at the mercy of the nameless admins.

 **A/N**

 **I do proofread, however, I miss stupid mistakes so please keep that in mind.**


End file.
